Heart's Desire
by Dai-sama
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku are best friends, living out their lives like normal teenagers. But there are urges and much tension between the three. What sort of fun things will come to their minds when hormones take over?


Moans could be heard, soft panting and groans of exstacy ringing through the room. A young teen, red head 'Kairi' was dreaming deep in her sleep, dreaming of lust and want of pleasure.

Her ass in the air getting pumped into and impaled by the muscular silver haired teens cock, his balls slapping against her quivering pussy, which was dripping and leaking from a previous creampie.

"R-Riku! More...oh...god more..."  
Kairi growled shaking in pleasure her ass being stuffed as Riku unloaded into it, his hot seed filling her up entierly...pulling out Kairi then fell forward as cum leaked from her ass making a puddle inbetween her legs.

"Ughnn..."  
Opening her eyes from the hot dream she sat up in her bed, looking inbetween her legs with a pout. "...a dream, and im all wet now T///T"

The young 16 year old princess hopped out of her bed, only in her soaked panties and topless, her fully developed C cup breasts pushing outword to see as she walked into the bathroom. It was late at night and to early to be waking up, but she had to releive herself, dropping her panties in front of the mirror and gently stroking her pussy lips.

"Mn..."  
Sighing slightly and smiling to herself, her eyes closed.... she couldn't help herself, quickly moving to the tub and turning on the hot water. She panted to herself in arousal, looking around the room for an object 'something' that would be able to fill her like she wanted. Without a dildo she didn't really have much of an arsenal of things to use, the only objects that looked tempting enough were the Bottles of soap, and the ribbed handle of the plunger. Which ironicly enough looked like an anal dildo.

"...Ugh...i'm desperate...so-"  
Her hand grabbing the handle of the plunger, she brought it to the tiny plush hole of her ass, without hesitation she pushed her ass down onto it groaning...her eyes rolling to the back of her head slightly, and her tounge poking out in exstacy.

"...yeah...that's..perfect..."  
She said while sliding up and down it, her ass muscles stretching with the movments of it going in and out, and quickly...taking an empty bottle of soap and pushing the smaller end to her pussies entrance, getting it about halfway in, dping herself back and forth.

"..Uhhhhh!!..."  
Trying not to be loud she turned the bathroom water higher, so the loud rushing water muffled her moans, her hands and ass bouncing back and forth in and out against the tools, by now her pussy was dripping wet from her cum, the bottle she used acctually filling up as she pushed it deeper.  
"...R- ...iku..."

She moaned his name and pushed her ass down slowly, deeply against the plastic rod in her ass, the ribbed part already deep inside her, she pushed it far enough to the point where her whole ass was stuffed. Her groans turning into squeals of pleasure, her eyes looking up at the cieling, rolled back in total lust, violently bouncing against the tools...more and more she invaded her body untill...

"Ughhh!!! AHHHHHH..C-CUMMING!!!..."  
Her pussy and ass tightened hard around her objects, contracting as her pussy juices gushed around the bottle and to the floor...the bottle slipping out from wetness, and the cum back up into her pussy flowed freely like a water faucet. Losing control of her legs she fell gently back into the water in the tub, shaking and hanging her tounge out...gasps of air and moans escaping from her mouth.

"...y-yes..."  
She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in the bath for an Hour or so, washng herself up afterwords.  
Walking out with a towel wrapped around her she went to her bed and slept the rest of the hours, waking up for school the next day.

"Kairi! Time for school wake up! you'll miss the bus!"  
Kairi shot up out of bed, quicky combed her hair ehile getting dressed into her short skirt and white tshirt for class and grabed her lunch after giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and getting on the bus, finding riku and sora and smiling sitting next to them in a seat.

"Hey guys! So what are we doing after school today?"  
She smiled and asked them both looking left to right waiting for an answer.

Sora shrugged, he was tired and lazy most of the time in the morning, leaning over and laying his head on Kairi's shoulder. "I Dunno...im to ...tired to think..."

Riku laughed and shook his head.  
"Yeah...RIGHT, you wouldn't shut up last night when you slept over...'blah blaah blaah what am i gonna tell he'  
Riku was hit over the head with a hard textbook by sora making sure he didn't finish the sentance.

"Shut up! Your lucky your my best pal T.T"  
Sora pouted, kairi sitting next to him with a confused look, she kept glancing over to both of the guys...shes been dreaming about them consecutivly lately.

"Hey guys...i have an idea...how about we skip class today...and go to the beach?"

Riku blinked at kairi almost shocked.  
"Little miss perfect...playing hookey? This'll be good..."  
Riku laughed and folded his arms, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm in!"  
Sora shouted, totally agreeing with whatever kairi wants, like always.

Soon after the bus stopped and they hopped off, sneaking away and walking down the road towards the beach, which wasn't to far off.

Once they arrived sora ran to the edge of the dock and sat there, that was his spot. He did his 'Thinking' all the time there.

Riku soon after went towards the Paupu tree and sat on the branch, leaving Kairi to walk to the edge of the ocean and kneel by it, her arms crossing ove rher knees.

Sora looked over and grinned. "We should take a swim guys!"  
He said already throwing off his school uniform to his boxers, hopping into the water with a cannonball.

Kairi blushed watching him and tightened her grip on her knees, looking to riku to see if he was going to do the same.

Riku yawned and just shrugged, Walking over to the edge of the little paupu island and did the same, cannonballing into the water.

Kairi at this time was flustered, she didn't want to go swimming, with the two of them alone with her...but obviosly she had no choice in the matter, as Sora grabbed her by the arms and pulled her face and chest first into water.

"Get in!" He laughed.

She squealed, her white shirt becoming see through and her white panties as well, hiding under the water, he rcheeks flushed red.

Riku went wide eyes for a moment then looked down as if trying to resist looking, But Sora...He gawked..and drooled...like a moron.

"Duuude..." He said to himself.

Kairi glared and landed a swift knee to his crotch under the water. Sora groaning all high pitched and falling over.

"Pervert..." Keeping her hands over her breasts...her nipples getting hard to the cold water...and what was worse she forgot to wear a bra.

Riku sighed and walked through the water, grabbing his coat. "Here just put this over yourself..."

Kairi blushed and laughed, taking the vest and putting it on, it was big so it helped cover her exposed breasts...but cleavage was still awkwardly visible.

She decided that it was best to get comfortable though and walked out and layed back on the warm sand, her legs slightly parted due to she didn't want the wet panties wedging themselfs upwards to 'you know where'. But with her legs spread Sora could clearly see the outline of her pink pussy. His jaw dropped, he didn't say a word.

"Sora you can be so...idiotic sometimes"  
Kairi said with her arms covering her cleavage.  
She sighed, the wet panties not really helping her reaxation, so she got up and went into the small shack to hide, and well...got into her birthday suit.

"I'm gonna stay in here for a bit guys..."  
She said as she close dthe shack.

Sora got up groaning after a while and sat on the beach.  
"Darn...i almost had her.."

Riku rolled his eyes and patted Sora's head while walking up to the shack. "You are sooo naive sora..."

Knocking on the door and opening it slightly to peek "Hey Kai-..."  
He stopped talking, with the door cracked he had a full view, she was slowly sliding off her panties and sighing, hanging them up and taking off her school shirt. Gently stretching and then laying back against the small cot that was in there.

Riku silently gazed at her beautiful body, fighting every urge to walk inside and ravage her.

Kairi then still, not noticing him pushed her hand between her legs and began to stroke, her other hand pinching and pulling at a nipple. "...mn..." Letting cute sighs out every now and then.

Riku sighed to himself and shook his head, telling himself 'No' and closing the door quietly, but before he did he opened it once more, walking inside with a blank look on his face and closing it, leaving sora sitting on the beach...(well...laying and sleeping like a bum.)

"...uh...uhn..."  
Kairi moaned, her eyes closed and still unaware of her spying friend. He slowly walked up to her until her was standing by her, putting his hand upon hers. She then shot open her eyes, about to shriek at him but he then put his finger to her lip.

"Shh...may i...?"  
Riku asked as if he wanted to help her, pleasure her like she wanted to be.

Kairi blushed and shook almost in shock, but she agreed and shyly looked away, closing her eyes as she spread he legs open.

Riku gently sroking across the lips of her pussy, gently moving his hand roughly in a circle motion upon it, she gasped as this was happening...and she couldn't beleive it was.

Slowly she began to move her hips with his hand, trying to get him to push it inside, in want...wanting more and more from him as he teased

Riku was concentrating like a pro, as if heput his mind into his hand and let it do it's job...his middle and ring finger pushing into her pink hole and gently jolting, thrusting them back and forth, his thumb aggresivly rubbing her pink buttton, that sensitive spot that made her wanna squeal.

Kairi groaned and shook her head, biting her lip to hold her loud moans. "...riku...more...i...i want your cock..."

Riku smirked and shook his head, pushing another finger inside and moved deeper. "...you'll get it..soon enough..."

Kairi pouted and whined, thrusting with his hand and bouncing her ass against it each time, causing her cum to dribble out gently.  
"..b-but...i want it...i want your hot seed...inside me...please...!"  
She exclaimed quietly, grabbing his hand, her chest rapidly riding and falling due to her breathing wildly.

Riku closed his eyes and nodded, taking his hands and unzipping his pants, letting them drop along with is boxers, his thick massive cock pushing outwards toward her mouth, it was much bigger than she dreamed, her hand couldn't even fit around the whole shaft, and it was about 9-10 inches long

She panted and looked at it while taking her hand to the tip of his meat, stroking it softly. "it's so ...huge..."

Riku nodded and laughed slightly. "Because you made it like that...your gourgeus..."

Kairi blushed and giggled. "Your sweet...im gonna give you a special treat just for that..." Sitting up she got on her knees, taking the shaft of his cock in her hands and softly stroked it, her lips wrapping around the thick head and her tounge flicking beneath it...but barely getting it in her mouth due to it's size, and sucking up the pre cum that leaked from it in delight. Her face showing she loved this. "mn!..." Pulling from his cock and panting. "...So..tasty..." Then plunging it deep into her mouth, she wanted it hard, taking her tounge and making circles around his cock, bobbing her head back and forth on it rapidly, and deep...slowly making it move down her throat..gagging and drooling on it but continuing to suck.

Riku groaning in pleasure as well grabbed her long red hair and thrusted with her mouth, looking down with a grin

"guh..guh guh guh!!" Kairi gagged as she continued to torture herself, deepthroating his meat and sucking on it as hard as she could.

Riku groaning and pulling out of her mouth, his cum spraying hr face and dripping wildly to her breasts...leaking down her whole body...his cock having ropes jump into her mouth after each wave of shots.

"auuh/!! yes..." She said while licking her lips and the tip of his cock, letting the cum stay on her, taking her hands on her breasts and spreading it over them.  
"...it's so hot..."

Riku panted and looked down at her as she had her eyes closed, her face covered in his seed as well as the rest of her body. "...i never knew you...were so dirty.."

Kairi then giggled and winked, standing up and bending over, placing her hands on the wall. "...my assholle...stuff it Riku...til your cum fills my stomach....i love it..!" She said with her tounge poking out, panting and looking over her shoulder.

He did as he was told and grabbed her ass, spreading it's fresh cheeks and began to prod at the forrbidden passage. Kairi's breathing began to quicken as he slowly began to press the head of his cock into her hole. Kairi clentched her hands and teeth in pain. But she egged him on further.

"Deeper, Riku..."  
Pushing her ass onto his shaft she groaned, his thrusting continuing as the thick cock spread the tight walls of her ass wide. Groaning and panting like a slutty whore, Kairi stood up as he thrusted into her back and forth, spreading her legs and resting them in the palm of his hands on each side, bouncing on his cock like a piston.

"Yuh Fwah! Ahh!"  
She moaned, loving every second of his dick in her. Her eyes shut tightly, Riku grinned...starting to get more aggresive and slamming upwards rapidly, and deep.

Kairi then screamed loudly, almost waking Sora up on the beach, her hand down at her pussy, fingering rapidly along with the thrusts.

Riku began to tire and started working even harder, pushing her against the wall still holding her legs with his hands and slamming deeper than ever inside, the soft wet sounds of his cock entering her getting slippery and louder.

"Uhh...uhhgnn!! Riku~..."  
She said, losing herself to lust, like it was taking her over.  
Bouncing her ass along with him and groaning...her eyes heavy with a glazed look on her face. Soon after Riku plunged deep inside her, letting rope after rope of cum fill her hole. Untill droplets of it leaked down and splashed onto the sandy floor.

"Hwyaaa!!..Ah...a-..ahhh..." Panted Kairi...her eyes falling closed as she slid down the wall and layed on the sand, her legs twitching in orgasm slightly.  
She then whispered to Riku in her state before she passed out.

"...Thank...you..."

End Chapter. 


End file.
